


La baguette de Slughorn

by LaFourmii



Series: 50 Nuances de Gay | HP [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Ficlet, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFourmii/pseuds/LaFourmii
Summary: Sous sa forme de rat, Peter Pettigrow avait été témoin de bien des choses inavouables mais l'incident de la salle des professeurs le marqua à vie.





	La baguette de Slughorn

Sous sa forme de rat, Peter Pettigrow avait été témoin de bien des choses inavouables notamment quand Queudver s’était introduit dans la salle commune des Serpentard, dans les cachots, pour récupérer le mot de passe secret et explorer les lieux.

Ce soir-là, James et Sirius l’avaient envoyés du côté de la très fermée salle des professeurs, qui jusque-là était restée close et inconnue aux Maraudeurs. Il était temps toutefois de l’ajouter à la carte.

Invisible aux yeux des moins attentifs, Queudver se déplaçait au pied des murs, tapis dans leur ombre. Et lorsque la porte de la salle des professeurs s’ouvrit pour laisser sortir Minerva McGonagall et ses piles de copies, Queudver en profita pour se faufiler à l’intérieur. La porte se referma derrière lui et il émit un petit couinement satisfait, content d’avoir encore une fois défié les règlements pour les Maraudeurs.

Le rat glissa contre les murs, resquilla entre les pieds des tables alors que ses moustaches frétillaient, analysant tout ce qui l’entourait. Puis soudainement, une voix gronda au dessus de lui et il s’immobilisa. Pétrifié, il écouta.

— Incomparable… que dis-je, grandiose, Filius, croyez-moi !

Les oreilles de Queudver s’agitèrent. Sa forme animale n’avait plus aucun secret pour lui, mais ses sens étaient déformés. Il ne percevait pas son environnement de la même façon que sous sa forme humain. Le sorcier en lui peinait parfois à reconnaître des objets ou des personnes qu’il connaissait pourtant bien. Il finit par identifier Slughorn, le professeur de potions, reconnaissable sans mal aux effluves malodorantes d’apothicaires qu’il dégageait.

— Je ne crois que ce que je vois, répondit la voix fluette du professeur de sortilège.

— Je ne fais habituellement pas de démonstration, gronda la voix grave de Slughorn. Mais voyez par vous-même.

La forme énorme du professeur de potions remua et ses robes se soulevèrent. Intrigué, Queudver s’approcha. Il le regretta aussitôt. Slughorn agitait quelque chose de long et rigide en direction de Flitwick. Et l’imagination de sorcier derrière les yeux du rat tournait à plein régime. Queudver s’éloigna sans bruit, pourtant il ne pouvait quitter la pièce avant d’achever sa mission de reconnaissance. De ce fait, il ne rata pas une miette du croustillant dialogue qu’échangeait Slughorn et Flitwick. Et il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu’ils échangeaient d’autre !

— Ma foi ! s’extasia Flitwick. Vous ne plaisantez pas Horace. Vos éloges n’étaient pas démérites. Elle est en effet très longue. Très très longue…

— Vous voyez ? s’exclama Slughorn apparemment très fier de lui.

La vision périphérique de Queudver capta un nouveau mouvement de robes de Slughorn et il s’en éloigna le plus possible. Il entendait toujours la discussion tendancieuse et effarante de ses professeurs.

— Longue et épaisse ! poursuivit Slughorn. Tâtez donc son épaisseur, Filius. Je vous en prie.

— Horace, je ne me permettrais pas.

— Allez-y. Ça me fera plaisir…

Queudver vit avec horreur Flitwick tendre le bras et passer la main sous les robes de Slughorn.

— Quelle épaisseur ! s’extasia aussitôt le professeur de sortilèges. Mais vous savez que ce n’est pas la taille qui compte, mon cher Horace. La mienne est plus courte, certes, mais elle est capable de bien des tours qui vous feraient perdre la tête.

Cela fut suffisant pour Peter. Abandonnant sa mission initiale, il s’enfuit de la salle des professeurs, avant que la situation dégénère.

— Avouez que j’ai bien choisi ma baguette, dit Slughorn au moment au Queudver passait la porte.

— Certes. Mais n’oubliez pas que c’est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier, pas l’inverse.

Queudver ne fit pas demi-tour. Il était certain qu’il ferait des cauchemars pendant des années avant d’être débarrassé de ses atroces pensées.

La baguette de Slughorn allait le hanter à vie.

 


End file.
